justdancefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Fight Club
|artist = |year = 2017 |mode = Solo |dg = |nogm = 3 |difficulty = Médio |effort = Pouco |pc = (Sétima-Geração) |gc = |lc = |picto = 201 |perf = Anna Shevel Sidewinder coach 1.png|Oitava Geração Sidewinder coach 1 wii.png|Sétima Geração Fundo O fundo tem lugares em uma cidade japonesa parcialmente destruída, com vegetação crescendo nos prédios, sendo a garota em cima de um prédio com uma parede destruída. Depois de uma seqüência diurna, a cidade passa a noite durante cada coro. Durante a noite, os sinais dos edifícios se iluminam nos padrões esquerdo e direito. Após o primeiro refrão, o cenário se transforma em uma escala de graus prolongada, com salpicos de cores verdes e azuis. Movimentos Dourados Existem 3 Movimentos Dourados nesta rotina: Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2: Cruze as mãos em seu peito e levante a perna direita para cima. Movimento Dourado 3: Jogue sua perna direita para fora e perfure o braço direito para o lado, depois traga-os de volta. Sidewinder GM1.png|Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2 Sidewinder gm 1.gif|Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2 em-jogo Sidewinder GM2.png|Movimento Dourado 3 Sidewinder gm 3.gif|Movimento Dourado 3 em-jogo Curiosidades *The thumbnail for Fight Club s preview gameplay, which originally had leaked before the track confirmation on September 27, 2017, had the song s codename, Sidewinder, as the song s title. *''Fight Club'' samples the oriental riff, a stereotypical series of notes often associated with oriental culture. This riff has also been used in Kung Fu Fighting. *"Let s put it all behind us and make love" is misinterpreted as "Let s put it all behind us and make up". *There is a lyric error involving the line "Comes to shove", where the "e" at the end is followed by a placeholder letter. **On 7th-Gen consoles and the Wii U, the placeholder is replaced with a question mark (?). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDkGI_e57Oo&t=2m28s **On , it is replaced by a rhombus with a question mark. * The dancer s hairstyle and outfit resembles that of Lights in her album and comic series, Skin and Earth. ** The logo from Skin and Earth appears on one of the buildings in the background. *On October 2, 2017, the teaser previews were removed from the justdancegame channel. **They were made public again the following day. *''Fight Club'' is one of three songs in whose codename ( ) is the name of a snake; the others are The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) ( ) and Boom Boom ( ). *The 7th-gen consoles uses the default color of pictograms (green with red arrows). ** Additionally, the coach s outline seems to be more luminous. * 7th-Gen versions of the routine use a different set of menu assets, which portray the coach with a blue outline. * According to the 7th-Gen avatar, the coach initially had browner hair, an ochre jacket, and a differently shaped neckline. * On the official website, is featured in place of Boom Boom. ** The promotional gameplay was misnamed as "Iggy Aazalea ft. Zedd - BOOM BOOM 304601", too. Galeria Arquivos do Jogo Sidewinder_cover_generic.jpg|''Fight Club'' Sidewinder_cover_generic wii.png|'' '' (7th-Gen) Sidewinder cover albumcoach.png| album coach (8th-Gen) Sidewinder cover albumcoach wii.png| album coach (7th-Gen) sidewinder_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Sidewinder_Albumbkg.png| album background Sidewinder p1 ava.png|Avatar Sidewinder_pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas Screenshots no Jogo Sidewinder jd2018 8thgen menu.png|''Fight Club'' no menu do (Oitava Geração) Sidewinder jd2018 8thgen load.png|Tela de carregamento do (Oitava Geração) Sidewinder jd2018 8thgen coachmenu.png|Seleção de dançarina no (Oitava Geração) Sidewinder jd2018 7thgen menu.png|''Fight Club'' no menu do (Sétima Geração) Sidewinder jd2018 7thgen routinemenu.png|Seleção no (Sétima Geração) Sidewinder jd2018 7thgen coachmenu.png|Seleção de dançarina no (Sétima Geração) Sidewinder jd2018 gameplay 2.png|Gameplay no Sidewinder jd2018 gameplay 7thgen.png|Pictogramas com a cor padrão na Sétima Geração Imagens Promocionais Sidewinder twitter advert.jpeg|''Fight Club'' revelado do Twitterhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/913831563523104768 Sidewinder promo gameplay.jpg|Gameplay Promocional 1 Sidewinder promo gameplay 2.jpg|Gameplay Promocional 2 8bitretake sidewinder jdnow notification.jpg|Notificação do (junto com In the Hall of the Pixel King) Elementos Beta Sidewinder_thumbnail_us.png|Miniatura Beta para a dança (US) Sidewinder p1 ava beta.png|Avatar beta Outros Sidewinder thumbnail uk.jpg|Miniatura oficial do Youtube (UK) Sidewinder thumbnail us updated.jpg|Miniatura oficial do Youtube (US) Sidewinder outline comparison 1.png|Comparação do brilho entre a Oitava Geração e a Sétima Geração Sidewinder outline comparison 2.png|Outra comparação de brilho Sidewinder_lyrics error.png|Erro na letra Sidewinder outline glitch.png|''Glitch'' do brilho Sidewinder website error 1.png|'' '' no site oficial aparecendo como Boom Boom Sidewinder website error 2.png|Prova que é Fight Club foi confundido com BOOM BOOM Vídeos File:LIGHTS "FIGHT CLUB" LYRICS Fight Club - Gameplay Teaser (US) Fight Club - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Fight Club - Just Dance 2018 (7th-Gen) Fight Club - Just Dance 2018 (8th-Gen) Fight Club - Just Dance 2019 Fight Club - Just Dance Now Fight Club - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) Referencias en:Fight Club Categoria:Músicas por Lights Categoria:Anna Shevel